


This is Not Your Closet

by Towaneko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clothes, M/M, Magic, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally an idea I posted to my tumblr but with all the love it recieved I just had to write a small fic. </p>
<p>
  <sup>"In almost every Frostiron fic Loki uses magic to remove clothing. Most of the time to the floor or some hidden magic closet.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>I want a fic where Loki magics away clothes but since he isn’t really concentrating on where he is sending them, he ends up sending the clothes to various areas of the tower.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Imagine how scarred the other Avengers will be when they are eating breakfast one morning for Tony’s shirt and Loki’s coat to suddenly appear and drop over the table?</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>I’m sure along the way they will get used to it, as long as the clothes are not undergarments. One morning Tony wakes up to see Clint eating cereal in Loki’s jacket, going on about how kickass he looks."</sup>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not Your Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for all the love on [tumblr](www.towaneko.tumblr.com).

The first couple times, no one was really aware it was happening. 

It started simple.

Tony’s suit jacket was found draped over the couch in the common room. 

Loki’s boots were strewn about the floor in the hallway. 

Socks were left on the kitchen floor. 

Small things. 

The others just assumed that the small articles of clothing were just left as the two were known for wanting to change into comfortable clothing as soon as they were home. 

No one gave it any further thought. 

At least not until the breakfast incident. 

All of the Avengers sans Loki and Tony were enjoying a comfortable breakfast in the shared kitchen. It was normal for the two to be absent since they were definitely not morning people. 

This morning they definitely were not expecting their resident genius or god of mischief since Tony had just recently come out of one of his engineering bends. 

Steve had personally seen Loki drag Tony out of the workshop and up to the penthouse only a hour ago. He didn’t expect them to rejoin humanity for at least twelve hours, barring any Avengers emergency. 

The morning was calm except for Clint fighting with Thor for the last of Bruce’s pancakes. Natasha was finishing off the small plate so had procured before the boys had even gotten up. Bruce was sipping his tea quietly, while watching the fight with an interested eye. 

Steve had just been ready to go find his sketchbook when a green light flashed over the top of the table. 

The Avengers were on immediate alert but immediately calmed when only a pile of fabric dropped out of the air and onto the table, covering the last of the pancakes. 

“What in the world?”   
Clint hesitantly poked the pile with one of his arrows. 

“What do you think it is?” 

Natasha’s eyes narrowed before she reached out plucking up a part of the pile and spreading it out. 

“Is that Tony’s shirt?” Steve asked warily. 

Bruce glanced at the rest of the pile, his face turning crimson. “I think these are Loki’s pants.” 

Silence. 

“I am no longer in the mood to break fast.” Thor said before hastily standing and retreating from the room. 

Everyone else agreed as they all retreated, not even bothering to clean up the kitchen. 

FRIDAY must have told Tony what had transpired in the kitchen because it was later that night when he approached the group. 

“Hey,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “So I wanted to apologize for ruining your breakfast this morning. When Loki gets, um, let’s just say when he is in a hurry he doesn’t always think about where he is sending stuff with his magic.” 

“Just don’t let it happen again.” Natasha replied as she was the only not embarrassed. 

“Got it. I’ll tell Loki.” 

And that was that. 

Or at least they thought that was the end of it. 

Now that the Avengers knew about it, the incidents seemed to happen more often. 

At first they complained but Loki obviously could care less about what they thought. Soon the Avengers found themselves ignoring the random pieces of clothing that appeared throughout the tower. As long as no undergarments appeared, they just accepted the fact that it was going to happen. 

It was a Friday morning when Tony entered the kitchen only to come to a complete stop when he spotted Clint. 

The archer was happily sitting at the table eating his cereal. What had made Tony stop was the large black leather coat that the archer was wearing. 

“Are you wearing Loki’s coat?” 

Clint smiled. “Yes, doesn’t it make me look badass?” 

He jumped up on the table and swirled the coat tails around like a cape. 

“I am the terror that flaps in the night!” 

“I am not responsible for this.”


End file.
